The Camping Trip
'''The Camping Trip '''is the third episode of the second season. Plot Tiger rides his tricycle to Kipper's doorstep and he asks if he wants to go camping with him, they go camping on watership down, where a colony of rabbits live, but they have to tackle steep hills, then they get a free ride downhill. Meanwhile, the rabbits are hopping near the campsite, when the rabbits see Kipper and Tiger, they run away. Kipper and Tiger set up their tent for camping and Tiger tells Kipper to walk his way, but they end up crashing into each other in the tent. Then, Tiger sets up a barbecue and he cooks hot dogs and Kipper brings sandwiches, but the barbecue starts burning and Tiger tosses his hot dogs up in the air, like pancakes. That night, he and Kipper count stars in the sky, Tiger asks if stars go out like being switched off. Then, it starts to rain and there is a big bad storm, Kipper and Tiger hide in their tent and lightning strikes, and because of the strong wind, the pins that hold the tent break out of the grass, causing the tent to blow away! Kipper and Tiger go in different directions to get out of the rain. Tiger falls down a rabbit hole and Kipper does, too, they meet a family of cute rabbits and one of them gives Kipper a carrot, Tiger asks if he can have one too, and they both get Carrots. Characters Featured *Kipper the Dog *Tiger *The Rabbits Watch Episode Fun Facts Trivia *When Tiger and Kipper both fall down the rabbit hole, they do not notice it, and it is a long fall. This may be a reference to Walt Disney's adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. Goofs *When Tiger falls down the rabbit hole, the rabbit hole appears to be deep and thirty inches long, when Kipper fell in it, it was only fifteen inches long. *When the hot dogs start burning, the sandwiches in Kipper's bag all disappear. *Kipper should not have eaten the rest of his sandwich because the rabbit touched it and it was jumping on the earth. Also, Kipper and Tiger should not have eaten the carrots the rabbits offered them because they came from the earth, they haven't been washed and the rabbits touched them. **One of the carrots also disappears. *When Kipper and Tiger set up their tent, their bikes disappear. *Despite the hot dogs burning, they still look the same. Also, Tiger forgot to bring the buns for the hot dogs. *The grill glitches when Tiger cooks the Hot Dogs. *2 poles from a tent can't stick to each other unless there's some glue. *Kipper the Dog (Voiced By Martin Clunes) The Word was Don't go in there. *When the night falls, Tiger is eating a slice of bread instead of some of Kipper's sandwiches. *Kipper and Tiger should've used some sleeping bags inside their tent during their bedtime. *Tiger looks too old for a tricycle and if he put too much stuff in it, due to his weight, it would've been destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Kipper: Tiger Tales